A new family member
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Batman and Joker adopt Jeanette a girl with special powers My other Valentines story that I thought I already posted


_AN: it's another Valenties day story, although I was certain I already posted this story.._

Disclaimer: I only own Ana, Jeanette goes to JoJo91210 on _  
_

Warnings: none

summary: Batman and Joker adopt Jeabette a girl with special powers

* * *

Joker leaned against Bruce as they drove up to the mansion. Today was a special was Valentines day! A day where lovers spend the day together and had hearts everywhere. It wasn't a normal Valentines though, something special and heartwarming took place. The two of them had adopted a daughter, of course they had Ana but one more wouldn't hurt.

Jeanette Wayne was her name, age fifteen, black hair and brown eyes.

Ana and Jeanette where sisters from the start. Like her Ana also was somewhat adopted by Bruce when she was five. Ana had a family far away but she hated her mom, and her mom hated her.

Unknowingly, except to Ana Jeanette had special abilities, she could turn into a ghost, turn invisible and fly. Ana had sensed the ghost part of her. Just like how Jeanette sensed the dark and good Angel in Ana.

Ana and Jeanette both knew the darkness, sure Ana was usually trying to be cheerful but she knew what the cold world was like. Ana knew what it felt like to be hurt, abandoned and tossed aside like a piece of trash. That's what made them so close, the understanding of what both had went threw.

Already Ana had started to call Jeanette, Jenni. It was a nickname that Jeanette was used to. So it just stuck to her.

"So this is where you live?" Her jaw dropped at the sight at the huge building where her new family lived. Bruce nodded "it's where we live." He stated with a smile. Jeanette didn't say anything just kept on walking beside Ana. "You ever get lost in here?"Jeanette asked looking around. Smirking Ana shook her head. "Not really." Smiling she shrugged "you get used to it..." Taking ahold of the rail Jeanette asked "where do I sleep?" Ana was just about to answer when Bruce beat her to it. "Next to Ana's room"

Jeanette shrugged as she moved her bags "mind showing-" Alfred came to Jeanette "I shall take them to your room mistress Jeanette" The girl blushed slightly. Mistress?

"Uh, no thanks I can do it myself." She took her things. "Mind showing me Ana?"

The girl nodded "sure, just fallow me." Walking up the stares they went into a long narrow hallway. They passed a room along the way. Ana pointed to a door "this is your room." With that Jeanette opened the door to what most kids would call there dream room.

There was a TV in the room, and other junk that teens would love to have. Jeanette just blinked as she put her bags into the room. To tell the truth Ana wasn't surprised at the reaction. She was glad there was dark things in the room. It had been Ana's idea to get the dark curtains when they first met. "I like the curtains" Jeanette said filling them. It was black curtains with a dark blue bed. "Thanks, I'm the one who picked them out."

Jeanette turned to Ana "you know don't you?" Ana nodded knowing what the question was about "yeah..." Ana stated "you know about mine?" This time Jeanette nodded "yeah..." She walked over to Ana "your part good and part dark Angel..." Jeanette said.

"And you have ghost powers." Ana said telling her what she knew. "Your something else aren't you?" Jeanette asked. Leaning into Jeanette Ana whispers something into her ear "don't worry I won't tell" Jeanette said making Ana smile. Not even Batman or Joker knew what it was. Jeanette looked at a door "what's that one for?" Ana smiled "Bathroom" Ana then pointed to the other door "that one's a closet, and after about three feet there's another door that connects out rooms. So if you need anything just let me know."

Walking back down stares Jeanette and Ana both smirked when they saw Joker. (Without his blonde wig) kissing on the couch. "Do you see this a lot?"

Ana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips "yes, yes I do." She said smirking.

Once the pair pulled back and turned to the two girls that where staring at them. "Dinner's ready" Alfred said as he walked into the dining room. The two girls walked on as if they saw nothing. But they both couldn't hold back a giggle when they noticed the blush on both males faces.

Joker kissed Bruce "this was a great Valentines day Brucey" joker said as he pulled back. He received another kiss. They had such a wonderful family "happy valentines day joker"

Joker smiled "happy valentines day Brucey"


End file.
